Broken Glass
by HermioneMaggieJareau
Summary: After being called stupid by a college professor, Potsie finally goes off the deepend. Hostage situation and death involved.
1. Chapter 1: Home

Description: This story is based on the Happy Days episode, "Potsie Quits School." But this one has a dark side to it. It's my first Happy Days fanfic, so it's probably not that great. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I only own Andrew in this chapter. Everything else belongs to someone else.

* * *

It's Saturday night and Potsie is in his room, thinking about what had happened at school this past Monday. Other than his father, Potsie hasn't seen or talked to anyone since then.

Flashback: After Potsie answers a question incorrectly, Professor Thomas begins to torment him.

"You don't belong in this class, Weber! You are a rotten apple, ruining the whole bunch! I'm going to love giving you a zero on the exam tomorrow!"

"Awe." The whole class said, feeling sorry for Potsie.

"Hey you know what? I'm getting tired of being picked on! And you know something else? You're a rotten teacher!" Potsie shouted, almost in tears.

"Potsie, sit down or you're going to end up getting kicked out of class." Richie whispered.

"Forget it, Rich. I don't have to take this from him or anyone else! And I'm not gonna get kicked out because I quit school! Yeah, I quit school!" Potsie shouted as he ran out the room, leaving everyone shocked and speechless.

End of flashback.

"Warren, you stupid son of a bitch! You better get down here! Right now!" A voice shouted, causing Potsie to jump. Potsie knew who that voice belong to. It was his father, Andrew Weber. And he knew better than to keep him waiting. So he quickly ran down the stairs to see why his dad was yelling. When he finally arrived downstairs, he found his father sitting in a recliner chair in front of the television. And Andrew began to torment him.

"It's about damn time you got down here. I've been yelling for the past five damn minutes now. What the hell were you doing up there?"

"I'm sorry dad. I guess my mind was in another universe or something." Potsie said, apologizing.

"Hell, it's no wonder your mom died. She had a damn idiot for a son. Thank God she only knew you for five years. I bet if she had to spend another day on this earth with you, she would have killed herself. She's very lucky that her car got stalled on the train tracks that day. The rest of us ain't so lucky because we're still here with you. You bring bad luck to everyone around you." Andrew rudely said.

Potsie was nearly in tears. He knew that his mom loved him, but it always upset him to hear his dad say things like that. He never really could understand why his dad hated him.

"Is there something you need dad?"

"Yeah, go get me a beer from the fridge."

Potsie couldn't understand why Andrew couldn't get the beer himself because the kitchen was right next to the living room.

"Why can't you get it yourself? The kitchen's just right over there." Potsie said, pointing toward the kitchen.

As soon as Potsie said that, Andrew smacked him across the face with the television remote.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again! Or I will kill you! Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry I made you mad."

"You know, I just don't understand. You're nineteen years old, but you never learn. You're such an idiot."

"I said I was sorry. It won't happen again."

"Just forget it, and get me the damn beer."

Potsie left the living room and walked into the kitchen.

Flashback: It's three days after his mom's funeral services, when Potsie accidently breaks her favorite flower vase, causing Andrew to become very angry.

"Warren, what the hell did you just do?"

"I broke mommy's favorite vase."

"Damn it Warren! I told you to be more careful around your mother's stuff. She's only been buried for three damn days and you're already ruining her stuff!"

"I'm sorry, daddy. I was an accident." Potsie said, apologizing.

Without warning, Andrew grabbed the five year old, threw him on the floor and began hitting him.

"Please daddy, please stop hitting me!" Potsie begged as he was screaming.

"You need to learn how to obey me!" Andrew yelled as he kept hitting his son.

By the time Andrew had finished hitting the five year old, Potsie's face was bruised and bloodied.

"If anyone asks you what happened, you tell them that you fell off your tricycle. Because if you tell them what really happened, I do the same to you again, but next time, it'll be much worse. Okay?"

"Okay, daddy." Potsie said through tears.

End of flashback.

"What the hell is taking you so long in there?" Andrew shouted.

"Sorry dad! I'll be there in a minute!" Potsie shouted back, apologizing.

"Well, hurry up! I'd like to drink a beer sometime today!"

Potsie quickly got a can of beer from the fridge, walked over to the kitchen pantry, took something out of the empty coffee can, and walked back into the living room.

"Sorry I took so long dad. Here's your beer." Potsie said as he handed his dad the beer and just stood there.

"Why the hell are you still here? Don't you have some place else you should be?" Andrew rudely asked.

Potsie reached into his back pocket, pulled out a gun and aimed right at his father.

"What the hell do you think you're gonna do with that? Shoot me? Yeah right, you're too scared to pull the damn trigger."

"Dad, I just want you to know that you're never going to hit me anymore." Potsie said as he pulled the trigger and shot Andrew right between the eyes.

* * *

End of chapter one. I'm not sure what Potsie's father's name was or if it was ever mentioned in the series, so I just made up a name. Please review. Chapter two will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Deadly Afternoon

Description: Potsie arrives at Professor Thomas' class with a gun.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter.

* * *

It's Monday morning and the Cunningham family is eating breakfast and talking.

"I see you haven't finished your homework, Joanie." Howard said, noticing that his sixteen year old daughter was reading something from a large school book.

"Yes I have. I just felt like reading." Joanie said without looking up.

"You felt like reading your history book?" Richie asked, suspiously.

"Well, yeah. I mean it does have words in it. So wouldn't that count as a reading material?" Joanie asked.

"You didn't finish your homework." Howard stated.

"Yes and no." Joanie said, looking at her father.

"Well, which is it? Did you or didn't you finish your homework?" Howard asked.

"I finished it last week, but Mrs. Elwood says it was incorrect. So now I have to do the whole assignment again." Joanie complained.

"What's the assignment about?" Richie asked.

"I'm supposed to write a report on who discovered America. And I don't care what Mrs. Elwood or anyone else says, Christopher Columbus did not discover America."

"Your teacher's right Joanie. Christopher Columbus did discover America." Howard said.

"She's wrong. The Indians discovered America." Joanie argued.

"Yes he did. It says so in the book." Howard argued in the book.

"I know what the book says, and the book is wrong."

"Why do you think the Indians were the ones who discovered America?" Richie asked.

"Because when Christopher Columbus arrived on the land, the Indians were already there. And if you ask me, Christopher Columbus wasn't very intelligent. The guy actually thought the world was flat."

Howard, Richie and Joanie continued to argue with each other, when Fonzie walked in.

"Hey!" He said, greeting the family.

"Good morning Arthur. Would you like any breakfast?" Marion asked.

"Good morning Mrs. C. And I would love some breakfast." Fonzie said as he sat down.

Fonzie noticed that the other three were arguing and he wondered why.

"What's that all about?"

"Oh, they're arguing about who discovered America."

Fonzie snapped his fingers and the arguing stopped.

"Okay, I see we're debating on who discovered America. And to end this whole discussion, I'll decide on who really discovered America. Fonzie said.

Everyone looked at Fonzie and waited for the answer.

"It was the Indians." Fonzie answered.

"Ha! See I told you so." Joanie exclaimed.

"Fonzie, the Indians did not discover America. Christopher Columbus did. Why do you assume it was the Indians?" Howard asked.

"Because they were already there. Christopher Columbus is taking credit for something he didn't do. Can you all believe that guy actually thought the world was flat?" Fonzie said, laughing.

"You do realize that if Joanie puts that down on her report, she going to get an F." Howard stated.

"What the whole thing about Columbus thinking the world was flat?" Fonzie asked confused.

"No, the one about the Indians being the ones to discover America." Richie said.

"Why would shortcake get a bad grade for something that was correct?"

"Apparently Mrs. Elwood doesn't think the Indians discovered America either." Joanie said.

"I thought teachers were supposed to be smart. She doesn't seem very smart." Fonzie said.

"I know. That's what I thought too. Guess we were wrong." Joanie said.

"Want me to beat her husband up for you?" Fonzie asked. "Because I'm sure if I do that, then maybe she'll change your grade to an A."

"Violence isn't always the answer to everything." Howard said to Fonzie.

"I know that, but I don't think it's cool that Shortcake over here worked on a report for a week and the teacher says it's all wrong. All because of a paragraph in a history book."

"Well, I'm sure you and you're history teacher can work something out." Marion said to Joanie.

"We better get going now, or we're going to be late for school. I'll drive you to school, Joanie." Richie said, standing up.

Joanie and Richie said goodbye to everyone and then left.

Eight hours later…

While all the other students left, Richie, Lori Beth, Ralph and Jennifer stayed to talk to Professor Thomas about the anatomy exam.

"Hey, Professor Thomas when do we find out if we pass the anatomy exam?" Richie asked.

"Yeah, it's been a week since we took the exam and we still don't know how we did." Lori Beth said.

"If I don't pass this exam, my father said he's going to take my car away from me." Ralph complained.

"You don't have a car, Ralph." Richie said.

"I know that, but I had to think of something to say." Ralph said.

"Ralph, I really don't care about the problems you're having with your father." Professor Thomas said.

"Who said, I was having problems with my father?" Ralph asked confused.

"Never mind Ralph. You'll all know how you did on the exam tomorrow." Professor Thomas said.

"Professor Thomas, if Potsie comes back to school, will you let him take the exam?" Jennifer asked.

"Absolutely not." Professor Thomas said.

"Why won't you let him take the exam?" Lori Beth asked.

"Because he walked out on the class." Professor Thomas said.

"The only reason why he walked out on the class was because you were tormenting him. He knows the answers, you just didn't give him a chance." Richie said.

"Yeah, he's not as stupid as some people say he is." Ralph said.

"Sorry, but the decision is final. I don't care if Warren comes back to this class or not, I'm not going to let him take the exam."

"You're not being very fair. I'm sure he's sorry for walking out on the class." Jennifer said.

"I don't care about being fair. I'm not the one who caused Warren to leave."

"You're the one who upset him. So if you think about it, you are the one who caused him to leave." Richie stated.

Everyone was too busy arguing with Professor Thomas that they didn't notice that Potsie had walked in and locked the door. He then walked over to Professor Thomas, raised the gun to his head and shot him.

Everyone began screaming.

"What did you just do?" Richie yelled at Potsie.

"No one is leaving this room." Potsie calmly said.

* * *

End of chapter two. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 Signs

Description: Richie tries to talk Potsie into handing over the gun.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter.

* * *

Everyone is freaking out about what Potsie had just done, but Richie remains calm.

"Oh, my God! Is he okay?" Lori Beth asked about Professor Thomas.

"I don't know! He hasn't moved at all." Jennifer said, frightened.

"I've never seen that much blood before in my life." Ralph said, shocked.

"Potsie, why did you do that?" Richie calmly asked.

"I want everyone to sit down." Potsie calmly said.

Everyone sat down, except for Richie. He just stood there and tried to talk Potsie into handing over the gun.

"You don't know what you're doing. Why don't you just give me the gun and let everyone go?" Richie calmly asked.

"No, I can't do that. And I do know what I'm doing." Potsie said.

"You can't keep us in here. It's wrong." Richie said.

"Well, I'm the one with the gun. Now, what the hell does that tell you?" Potsie shouted.

"It just tells us that you're afraid. Just like everyone else here." Richie said.

"You're wrong, Richie. I stopped being afraid the second I murdered my dad."

Everyone was shocked at what Potsie had just revealed.

"Oh my God, Potsie. Why did you kill your father?" Jennifer asked.

"Because he never loved me."

"That's not true, Potsie. I'm sure your dad loved you." Richie said.

"Yeah, well if he did then he had a strange way of showing it." Potsie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Richie asked.

"It means that my dad beat me all the time. Everything I did was wrong. In his eyes, I was a failure. Did you know that he even blamed me for mom's death?" And I believed him."

"But it wasn't your fault. You didn't know that your mom was going to die." Ralph said.

"I know that it wasn't my fault. I mean I used to believe that it was, but now I realized that it wasn't. Dad just needed someone to blame. So he chose me."

"That was wrong for your father to blame you. And I'm sorry Potsie. I didn't know he beat you. You never told us before." Richie said.

"He always told me to lie about it, if anyone ever asked me what happened. I would have loved to have a dad like yours, Richie or even one like yours, Ralph. A dad who loves me and to share jokes with."

Ten minutes later…

Potsie is looking through the file cabinet, while Richie and the rest of the group are quietly talking.

"It must have been tough for Potsie to grow up with an abusive father." Lori Beth said.

"Why was he so afraid to tell us what was happening to him?" Jennifer asked.

"Probably because his dad would have beaten him if he told the truth. If you think about it, Potsie was protecting the man who made his life a living hell." Ralph stated.

"But Potsie was also protecting himself too." Jennifer said.

"Why didn't I see any of the signs back then? I mean they were right in front of my face. The bruises, the cuts, scrapes, and the broken bones. All the signs of abuse, but I just looked right past it all." Richie said, feeling guilty.

Flashback:_ Six year old Richie and three year old Joanie are in the living room, fighting over one of Richie's toy cars. Marion is in the kitchen fixing lunch._

_"Give that back!" Richie demanded when Joanie took his toy car away from him._

_"No I want to play with it!" Joanie said._

_"But it's mine. Daddy bought it for me. He bought you the doll. So you can just play with that instead." Richie stated as he grabbed the toy car away from the three year old, and gave her the doll._

_Joanie then bit Richie._

_"Ow!" Richie screamed, causing Marion to run in there._

_"What happened?" She asked._

_"Joanie bit me." Richie said, almost crying._

_"Did you bite your brother?" Marion asked Joanie._

_"Yes." Joanie answered._

_"Why did you bite him?"_

_"Because he took the toy car away from me. And I wanted to play with it." Joanie explained._

_"I had it first, mommy." Richie said._

_"Joanie is that true?"_

_"Yes, but I wanted to play with the car. Richie always gets to play with it."_

_"Well, it is Richie's car and you had no right to take it from him or bite him. Now tell him you're sorry." Marion said._

_"No, I don't want to." Joanie said._

_"Either you apologize to your brother or go sit down on the couch for a few minutes." _

_Joanie quietly walked over to the couch and sat down._

_Marion walked back into the kitchen when six year old Potsie walked into the door with a black eye and a cast on his left wrist._

_"Hello, Mrs. C." Potsie said._

_"Hello… Oh my God, Warren what happened to you?" Marion asked, shocked at the site of him._

_"I fell while I was roller skating outside." Potsie said, lying._

_"Are you okay?" Marion asked, concerned for the child._

_"Yeah, I'm okay. I don't like wearing this cast, though. But the doctor says I won't have to wear it for very long. Is Richie here?" Potsie asked, changing the subject._

_"Yes, he's in the living room." _

_"Thank you." Potsie said as he left the kitchen and walked into the living room. "Hello Richie."_

_"Hello Potsie. Whoa! What happened to you?" Richie asked._

_"I fell while I was roller skating outside. Why is Joanie sitting on the couch?"_

_"Because she's in trouble. She bit me. Do you want to play cars?"_

_"Sure." Potsie said, as he sat on the floor next to Richie._

_Joanie begins to jump on the couch._

_"Joanie, stop jumping on the couch. You're not supposed to do that." Richie said._

_"No, I don't have to." Joanie said as she continued to jump._

_"You better stop or I'm going to tell mommy on you."_

_Joanie picked up her doll and threw it at Richie, but missed and ended up knocking the lamp off the table, causing it to shatter._

_Hearing the loud noise, Marion quickly ran in there to see what had happened._

_"Who broke the lamp?" She asked, seeming upset._

_Fearing that what happened to him when he broke his mom's favorite vase, would happen to Joanie, Potsie took the blame._

_"I broke it. I accidently ran into to it. I'm sorry, Mrs. C." Potsie said._

_"No, mommy, he didn't break it. Joanie was jumping on the couch and I told her to stop, but she wouldn't. And then she threw her doll at me, but accidently hit the lamp instead." Richie explained._

_"Is that true, Joanie?" Marion asked._

_"Yes, I'm sorry mommy." Joanie said, apologizing._

_"It's alright. You just need to be more careful next time. Warren, why did you take the blame for breaking the lamp?" Marion asked._

_"Because Joanie was already in trouble for biting Richie and I didn't want her to be in trouble again." Potsie said, not revealing the truth to why he really took the blame._

_"I appreciate that, but you didn't have to take the blame."Marion said to Potsie._

End of Flashback.

Richie notices that Potsie is looking through the file cabinet.

"Hey Potsie, I really don't think you should be looking through that." He said.

"Why not? He doesn't know I'm going through it. It's not like he can get up from the floor and kick me out of class." Potsie said, joking about the dead Professor Thomas.

"That isn't funny, Potsie." Jennifer said.

"Yeah, Potsie. You shouldn't joke about stuff like that." Lori Beth said.

"Well, he shouldn't have been such a jerk. Then maybe he'd still be alive." Potsie said.

"How long do you plan on keeping us locked up in here?" Richie asked.

Potsie thought for a few moments.

"I'm really not sure. I didn't plan this whole thing out." Potsie said.

"Our families are going to be worried about us, if we don't come home soon. And do you know the first place they'll be looking? Right here." Richie stated.

"Well, they'll be wasting their time then because nobody gets in and nobody gets out." Potsie said.

"This is going to be a long night." Ralph mumbled.

* * *

End of chapter three. Chapter four will be up soon. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Call For Help

Description: Fonzie suspects that Potsie may be holding Jennifer, Loribeth, Ralph and Richie hostaged.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this chapter is mine.

* * *

It's Tuesday evening and Joanie is in the living room watching television, when Fonzie walks in.

"Hey shortcake. What are you doing?"

"Oh hi Fonzie. I'm just watching television."

"Where's the family?" Fonzie asked.

"Mom and Dad are out with a couple of their old high school friends. And I don't know where Richie is because he never came home yesterday." Joanie said.

"Have you asked Ralph and Potsie if they've seen him?"

"I haven't seen them either. I also haven't seen Jennifer and Loribeth. In fact, the last time I saw Potsie was last Sunday evening. He usually stops by here to bother dad, but he never showed up last week. Richie told us that he was upset because of what Professor Thomas said to him." Joanie explained.

A worried look had crossed Fonzie's face.

"Something is definitely wrong here." He said.

"What do you mean?" Joanie asked, confused.

"What if Potsie is the reason why you haven't seen your brother or Ralph, Loribeth and Jennifer?"

"Don't tell me that you actually believe that Potsie will do something to harm Richie and his friends." Joanie said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but that's exactly what I believe. Don't you think it's a little strange that Potsie has been missing since last Sunday evening? And now Richie, Jennifer, Ralph and Loribeth are missing." Fonzie said.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean that Potsie did something to them. Maybe they all decided to take a last minute vacation." Joanie suggested.

"And not tell anyone. When was the last time Richie left and didn't tell anyone? And since when does Richie take a vacation on school days?" Fonzie asked.

Joanie thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Well, Richie's always told us if he's going somewhere. And he's never taken a vacation during school days. I hate to say this, but I'm actually starting to think that you may be right. Where do you think they could be?"

"I think they're still at the college."

"Why do you think they would be at the college?"

"Because that's the last place that caused Potsie to become upset. So I just figured he would go back there."

"I guess it does make sense for him to go back to the college. But why would he harm Richie and his friends? They didn't do anything to him."

"What if his intentions are not to harm them?" Maybe Potsie went to the college to confront Professor Thomas and maybe he didn't that his friends would still be there."

"So that explains why he may be holding them hostage."

"I'm going to drive over there and see if I can see anything."

"Wait, I'll go with you." Joanie said.

"I would tell you to stay here, but since this could be a matter of life or death, I don't think I have time to argue with you." Fonzie said.

Meanwhile in Professor Thomas' class…

Potsie is sitting at Professor Thomas' desk, going through the drawers. Loribeth, Ralph and Richie are in a corner of the room, quietly talking. Jennifer was talking with them, but she sat back down, laid her head on the desk and fell asleep.

"How long do you think he'll keep us in here?" Loribeth asked.

"I don't know." Richie said.

"Does anyone have the time?" Ralph asked.

Richie looks at his watch.

"Yeah, it's 9:45 pm. We have been in here for thirty hours now."

"I don't get it. Why hasn't anyone been looking for us?" Loribeth asked.

"Well today is Tuesday and Professor Thomas never has class on Tuesdays. So I can see why no one would suspect that we were in here." Richie explained.

"You don't think Potsie will kill us, do you?" Ralph asked.

"I don't know. I thought I knew Potsie, but I guess I really don't know him that well." Richie said.

Richie notices a phone on the wall, next to Jennifer.

"Hey there's a phone over there." Richie said.

"I forgot about that phone being in here. I think Professor Thomas had it installed a few months ago. Do you think it works?" Loribeth asked.

"It probably does. You two stay right here. I'm going to try to call the police." Richie said as he walked towards the phone.

Richie picked up the phone and dialed 911 and whispered into the phone.

"Hello, my name is Richie Cunningham. My friends and I are being held hostage at the Milwaukee College by my other friend Potsie… I mean Warren Weber. He has a gun. He shot the…

"Hey what are you doing?" Potsie shouted.

"Richie drops the phone receiver.

"I'm sorry Potsie." Richie said.

"Get away from there!"

Richie quickly walks back over to where Loribeth and Ralph are standing. Potsie aims his gun at the phone at shoots it.

"There, now no one can use the phone. If any of you does anything stupid again, I will kill you. Do you understand?" Potsie asked, pointing the gun at the three of them.

"Yes, we understand." Loribeth, Ralph and Richie said.

* * *

End of chapter four. Sorry for the extremely long wait. Please tell me what you thought. I'll try to have chapter five up soon.


	5. Chapter 5 The Arrival

Description: Fonzie, Joanie and the police arrive at the Milwaukee College.

Disclaimer: I only own Detectives Mason and Greer in this chapter.

* * *

It's 10:00 pm and Fonzie and Joanie have just arrived at the college. They try to get into the building, but the doors are locked.

"The doors are locked. How are we supposed to get in there, now?" Joanie asked.

Fonzie is looking around and notices the fire escape on the side of the building.

"Isn't Professor Thomas' class on the third floor?" Fonzie asked.

"Yeah I think so, but even if Richie and his friends are in that room right now, we couldn't get in there. The doors are all locked." Joanie explained.

"I know another way for us to get into this building." Fonzie said.

"Oh no, I hope you're not planning on breaking into this building."

"Do I look like the type of person who would break into buildings? I don't think so. I plan on using the fire escape." Fonzie said.

"Isn't the fire escape right next to the window of Professor Thomas' class room?" Joanie asked.

"Yep and that's exactly where I'm going right now." Fonzie said as he ran to the side of the building where the fire escape was. When Fonzie got to the fifth step, he heard a voice behind him and felt something on the back of his head.

"Turn around slowly or I will shoot you." The voice said.

Fonzie did as he was told and was face to face with a police officer, aiming a gun right at his face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The cop asked.

"I'm Arthur Fonzerelli, but I prefer to be called Fonzie. And I'm just here to see if my friend is in there. Now, will you please get that gun away from my face? It's creeping me out." Fonzie said.

The police officer placed his gun back into his holster.

"I'm sorry. I'm Detective Mason. Are you friends with Richie Cunningham?" The police officer asked.

"Yes, why do you want to know?"

"Because about fifteen minutes ago, we received a phone call from Richie Cunningham. And he said that he and his friends were being held hostage here, by their other friend."

"Did Richie say who was holding them hostage?"

"Yes, he said it was Warren Weber. He said that Warren had a gun and that he had killed someone. I'm not sure who he killed because when Richie was about to tell me, the phone line went dead." Mason explained.

"I think I might know who it was that he killed." Fonzie said.

"Really, who?"

Professor Thomas because about a week ago, he had said some really hurtful things to Potsie, I mean Warren. After that, Potsie quit school and no one has seen him. But I think we found him now."

"Has Warren ever been considered as dangerous?" Mason asked.

"No, none of us ever thought that he would do something like this."

"Well, there's always a first for everything. Let's just hope that no one else in that building gets hurt."

Fonzie realized that Joanie was missing.

"Where's Joanie?"

"Is she the girl that was here with you?"

"Yes, where is she?" Fonzie asked, sounding impatient.

"I sent her with my partner, Detective Greer. They're at the front of the building."

Fonzie rushed to the front of the building and found Joanie talking to a woman who was about thirty five years old.

"Evening sir, I'm Detective Greer. Can I help you with something?" Detective Greer asked.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. You can just call me Fonzie. And I need to talk to Joanie, if it's alright with you." Fonzie said.

Detective Greer looked at Detective Mason as if he had the right answer.

"It's alright Greer. He can talk to her." Mason said.

The two detectives walked away, while Fonzie talked to Joanie.

"Has she told you anything?" Fonzie asked.

"No, she wouldn't tell me anything. Why? Do you know something that I don't?" Joanie asked.

Fonzie didn't want to tell her, but he knew that she had a right to know.

"Detective Mason told me that he received a phone call from Richie. Richie told him that he and his friends were being held hostage here by Potsie. Richie had told Mason that Potsie had killed someone, but when he was about to say who the victim was, the phone went dead."

"You don't suppose the reason why the phone went dead is because Potsie shot Richie. Do you?" Joanie asked.

"I can't answer that for you, but I hope that isn't the reason." Fonzie said.

Meanwhile in Professor Thomas' room…

Potsie is now looking through the file cabinets. Jennifer is still sleeping, and Richie, Loribeth and Ralph are still in the corner of the room, talking.

"Do you think the police will get here soon?" Loribeth asked.

"I hope so. I don't know how long I can take being in here." Ralph said.

"Just calm down Ralph. I'm sure we're going to be fine." Richie said.

"You know what I'm afraid of? I'm afraid of how Potsie is going to react when he realizes you called the police." Loribeth said to Richie.

"I really don't think things can get any worse than they already are." Richie said.

"I have a feeling that you may be wrong, Richie." Ralph said.

For some odd reason, Potsie walks over to the window and looks out. He doesn't like what he sees.

"Richie, did you call the police?" Potsie calmly asked.

"Yes I did and I'm sorry." Richie said.

Potsie slowly walked over to where Richie was standing and aimed the gun right at his forehead. Richie closed his eyes because he didn't want to see Potsie pull the trigger.

"Potsie, before you pull the trigger, I just want you to know that I forgive you. And I'm sorry for everything that happened to you." Richie said.

* * *

End of chapter five. Sorry it took me awhile to post this. I've been working on my other story. Please tell me what you thought. I'll try to have chapter six up as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6 Howard and Marion Knows

Description: Howard and Marion learn what is going on.

Disclaimer: I only own Detectives Mason and Greer in this chapter.

* * *

Potsie lowers his gun.

"You can open your eyes, Rich. I'm not going to shoot you." Potsie said.

Richie slowly opened his eyes.

"You're not?" Why won't you shoot me?" Richie asked, confused.

"Because you're my best friend and I'm not going to shoot my best friend." Potsie explained.

Ralph and Loribeth were both relieved at what they just heard.

"But I thought you were angry at me for calling the police." Richie said.

"Well I was at first, but then I realized that you were just trying to help. You always try to do the right thing."

"So are you going to let us go, now?" Ralph asked.

"No of course not. I haven't gone completely crazy yet." Potsie said.

"You've already gone crazy." Loribeth mumbled.

"What did you say?" Potsie asked as he pointed the gun at her. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"I'm sorry. No I don't think you're crazy." A frightened Loribeth said.

Richie stepped in front of a frightened Loribeth.

"Move Rich." Potsie demanded.

"No, I'm not going to let you kill her. If you want to kill someone, you're just going to have to kill me instead. Let them go." Richie said.

"You know I can't let anyone go. This isn't how it's supposed to end. So please move." Potsie begged.

"You have two choices. You can either kill me or you can let them go."

"If I let them go, then what's stopping me from shooting them as they walk out that door?"

"He's right, Richie. He can shoot us at anytime, without any warning. I don't want to die, at least not today. So I'm staying right here in this room." Ralph said.

"You know Ralph, you're pretty smart because that is exactly what I'm capable of doing." Potsie said.

Without warning, Potsie shot Ralph in the left shoulder. Ralph screamed in pain and grabbed his shoulder as he fell to the floor.

Meanwhile outside…

Everyone outside hears the gunshot.

"What the hell was that noise?" Fonzie asked.

"I don't know, but it sounded like a gunshot." Joanie said.

"I think that's exactly what it was." Greer said.

Mason got on the bullhorn and called for Potsie.

"Warren Webber, this is Detective Mason speaking. We have the building surrounded."

"Go away!" Potsie shouted.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that."

"Well there are a lot of things that I can't do either! So I guess we have something in common!"

"Can you tell me if everyone is okay in there?" Mason asked.

"Yes everyone is fine! Well except for Professor Thomas! He kind of deserved that! And Ralph is a little injured, but I think he'll make it! Unless I change my mind! Now leave me alone or I'll kill everyone in here!" Potsie warned.

Mason did exactly what Potsie said.

"Alright everyone, I think he's serious." Mason said.

"So what do we do now?" Greer asked.

"About the only thing we can do is wait. He's bound to come out of that building sooner or later." Mason said.

Howard and Marion show up.

"Joanie, what are you doing here?" Marion asked.

"Well mom, I don't know how to tell you this, but Potsie is in the building with a gun. And Richie is in there with him."

Howard and Marion are both shocked.

"Is Richie okay?" Howard asked.

"So far he is." Fonzie said.

"Has Potsie hurt anyone, yet?" Marion asked.

"He says he killed Professor Thomas and shot Ralph. But Ralph's injury isn't that bad." Joanie explained.

"Besides Richie, Ralph and Potsie, is there anyone else in there?" Howard asked.

"Loribeth and Jennifer are also in there." Joanie said.

"Have any of their parents been notified of this?" Marion asked.

"I don't think they have. And even if they have been notified, there wouldn't be much that they could do. Except stand out here and wait like the rest of us." Fonzie said.

"He's right, you know." Howard said.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving until my son comes out of that building, alive." Marion said.

"I'm staying too." Joanie said.

"I don't plan on leaving this place either. At least not until I know Richie and his friends are okay." Fonzie said.

"Well, I don't plan on leaving my son either. What kind of father would I be if I left him?" Howard asked.

Meanwhile in Professor Thomas' classroom…

Ralph is sitting on the floor and is holding his arm very tightly.

"Why did you shoot him? He didn't do anything." Richie asked, shocked.

"I'm just trying to prove a point to you all. Looks like I finally got through to you all." Potsie answered.

"You could have shot the wall instead on me." Ralph stated.

"Don't get smart with me Ralph or this next bullet will go straight into your brain." Potsie warned as he aimed the gun at Ralph's head.

"I'm sorry Potsie." Ralph said, frightened.

"You're losing a lot of blood Ralph. We need to tie something around your arm, so the bleeding will stop." Richie said.

"Wow, Rich. You're like a genius. Maybe you should become a doctor instead of a journalist." Potsie said, sarcastically. "You ever thought about becoming a doctor?"

"Loribeth, do you have anything that we can tie around Ralph's arm?" Richie asked, ignoring Potsie's question.

"Here, you can use my headscarf." Loribeth said as she took the scarf out of her hair and handed it to Richie.

Richie quickly tied the scarf around Ralph's arm.

Meanwhile Outside…

Marion overhears Mason and Greer talking.

"How are we going to get those kids out of the building without harming any of them?" Greer asked.

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is using tear gas." Mason said as he shook his head from side to side.

"There is no way in hell that you're going to throw tear gas in that building." Marion said.

Howard, Fonzie and Joanie were shocked at what they just heard. They have never heard Marion speak that way before.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but that's the only option we have." Mason said.

"You are not throwing tear gas at my son or anyone else in that building." Marion firmly said.

"But we have no other…"

"Do not throw tear gas into that building. Find another way to get my son and his friends out of there." Marion interrupted.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Alright, we won't throw tear gas into the building. But if things get out of hand in there, then we'll have to take drastic action. Do you understand?" Mason asked.

Fonzie leaves.

"I don't like it, but I guess I do understand." Marion said.

A few minutes later, Howard, Joanie, and Marion are talking when Joanie notices that Fonzie is missing.

"I really hope nothing else bad happens in there." Marion said, worried.

"Don't worry, Marion. Nothing bad will happen in that building." Howard said, reassuring his wife.

"Hey where's Fonzie?" Joanie asked.

Howard and Marion looked around.

"I don't know. He was here a couple of minutes ago." Howard said.

"I never saw him leave. Where could he be?" Marion asked.

* * *

End of chapter six. Sorry it took me a while to post it. I've been working on my other stories. Please review. I'll try to have chapter seven up soon.


	7. Chapter 7 Death

Description: Fonzie goes to Potsie's house and discovers a horrific site.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter.

* * *

It is now 12:50 am and Fonzie has arrived at Potsie's house. He knocks on the door, but no one answers. So he looks into the window and sees the back of the chair that Potsie's dad is sitting in. He knows that someone is in there because he sees an arm draped over the side of the chair. He begins to pound on the door with his fist.

"Mr. Weber! Open the damn door! I know you're in there! Your son needs you! Don't make me kick this door down!" He shouted.

After waiting a few moments, Fonzie decides to kick the door down. When he enters the house, he is overwhelmed by a horrific smell. He walks over to the chair the living room and soon discovers what the smell is. Sitting lifelessly in the chair and covered in blood is the body of Andrew Weber. There is a bullet hole in the center of his head. His eyes are opened, but the life has been completely drained from them. Fonzie is shocked, but he still manages to call 911.

"Hello, I need an ambulance sent over to 3922 Anderson Street. There's a dead body here."

"What's the problem, sir?" The 911 dispatcher asked.

"Andrew Weber has been shot."

"Are you sure he's dead?"

"I checked for a pulse and there isn't one. And the body is pretty cold. So I'm pretty sure those are signs of death." Fonzie said.

"How long has he been dead?" The 911 dispatcher asked.

"I don't know, at least two or three days. What is up with all the damn questions? Just send someone over here." Fonzie said as he hung up the phone.

"Potsie, what the hell did you do?" Fonzie asked, as if Potsie was in the house with him.

Meanwhile outside the College Building…

Howard, Marion and Joanie are trying to figure out where Fonzie is.

"Maybe he went back to the house." Howard suggested.

"Arthur wouldn't leave his friends at a time like this." Marion said.

"Mom's right. Fonzie would still be here." Joanie said.

"Well I'm sure Fonzie has a good reason as to why he isn't here." Howard said.

Meanwhile inside the building…

Potsie is sitting at Professor Thomas' desk, Jennifer is still sleeping, and Ralph, Richie and Loribeth are quietly talking.

"Thanks for letting me use your headscarf for my arm. I'm sorry it had to be ruined. I'll buy you a new one, if we get out of here alive." Ralph said to Loribeth.

"You don't have to buy me a new one. I'm just glad that you're okay. And I'm sure we'll make it out of here alive." Loribeth said.

"I agree with Loribeth." Richie said.

"Well in that case, I really hope the paramedics can stop at Arnold's so I can order a cheeseburger with fries and a root beer float." Ralph said.

"I really don't think that's going to be possible Ralph. They'll take you straight to the hospital." Richie explained.

"Now I know why I don't like hospitals." Ralph said.

For no reason at all, Potsie fires the gun again, and everyone screams.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Richie asked.

"I had to make sure Professor Thomas was dead. So I shot him again. You never know, he could be a zombie." Potsie plainly stated.

"This isn't a game Potsie. You can't just go around killing people. Now let's just end this before things get out of hand." Richie said.

"I know this isn't a damn game! Don't you think I know that! And in case you haven't notice Rich, things have already gotten out of hand! Look around you!" Potsie shouted.

Meanwhile outside the building…

Fonzie returns to the group.

"Where have you been?" Marion asked.

"I went to Potsie house to try to bring Mr. Weber here, but when I got there, he was dead." Fonzie explained.

"What happened to him?" Marion asked, shocked.

"He was shot. And I think Potsie is the one who killed him." Fonzie said.

"Oh that's terrible, but why would Potsie kill his own father? They seemed to be getting along real well." Marion said.

"But no one knows what goes on behind closed doors. For all we know, Andrew could have been abusing him." Howard explained.

Marion suddenly remembered something.

"Howard, do you remember when Potsie was a little boy and he would come over to the house with Richie to play?"

"Yes I remember. Why are you asking me that?"

"Well do you remember that he would always show up at the house, injured? He always claimed that he fell off his bike or fell while roller skating. He always had an excuse for the bruises." Marion said.

"Yes I remember that too and now it's all starting to make sense. Potsie lied to protect his father. He thought that by not telling the truth, the abuse would stop." Howard said.

"Why would anyone want to protect someone who hurts them?" Joanie asked.

"Potsie didn't know. He thought he was doing to the right thing. Kids who are abused, usually think they did something wrong and that their abusers are the good guys." Howard explained.

Once again without saying a word, Fonzie leaves the group.

Meanwhile inside the building…

Potsie and Richie are still arguing.

"You didn't have to do any of this." Richie said to Potsie.

"Well I had no other choice!" Potsie shouted.

"That's not true and you know it isn't." Richie said.

"You're right Rich. I just didn't want to go with any other choice. This one seemed more exciting. Now why don't you go join your little group at the back of the room? Or I'll shoot you and this time I mean it." Potsie said as he waved the gun in front of Richie's face.

Richie did as he was told and walked back over to where Ralph and Loribeth are. Potsie returns to Professor Thomas' desk.

"Are you okay?" Loribeth asked Richie.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wish he would put that gun down." Richie said.

"I think we would all like to see that happen." Loribeth said.

Ralph notices something about Jennifer.

"Hey have you guys noticed anything about Jennifer?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah she's asleep. Maybe she's just tired." Loribeth said.

"Since she's been asleep, Potsie has fired the gun about twice already. Most people, who hear a gunshot while they're sleeping, will automatically wake up. Why hasn't she woken up?" Ralph asked concerned.

"I don't know." Richie said as he walks over to the desk that Jennifer is sitting at. When he gets closer to her, he notices that something is very wrong. The whole left side of her head is covered in blood. There is a bit of blood spatter on the shoulder of her blue sweater. Richie places his hand on her neck to check for a pulse and there is none.

"Jennifer wake up. Please wake up." Richie pleaded as he hoped that he was wrong about the pulse. But she wouldn't wake up.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Potsie asked.

A worried look had crossed Richie's face.

"You killed her." Richie said.

Ralph and Loribeth are both shocked.

"What the hell?" A frightened Potsie shouted as he jumped out of the chair and ran over to Jennifer. He saw the blood on her and began to shake her.

"Please wake up! Dammit Jennifer, wake up!" Potsie pleaded.

"I'm sorry Potsie, but she's gone. There is no pulse." Richie said.

"She can't be dead. How did this happen?" Potsie asked with tears in his eyes.

"I think when you shot the phone; the bullet might have bounced off it and hit Jennifer." Richie explained.

Anger has now crossed Potsie face.

"This is all your fault. Since Jennifer had to die, then so do the rest of you. I'm starting with you first." Potsie said as he aimed the gun at Richie.

"You're not shooting anymore people." Fonzie said as he walked in.

Everyone is shocked to see him there.

* * *

End of chapter seven. Sorry for the long wait. I think I just have one more chapter. I'll try to have it up soon. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8 Finally Free

Description: Fonzie talks to Potsie.

Disclaimer: I only own the paramedics and police in this chapter. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

Potsie still has his gun aimed at Richie, but he is talking to Fonzie.

"How the hell did you get in here! Every damn door and window to this building is locked!" Potsie shouted in anger at Fonzie.

"There was an opened window and I crawled through it." Fonzie explained.

"Okay then how did you get in this room? The door was locked." Potsie explained.

"I picked the lock with this." Fonzie said as he held up a nail file. "Now why don't you just let everyone go before anymore damaged is caused?"

"Sorry, but I can't do that. They killed Jennifer and now I have to kill them." Potsie simply said.

"You're the one who killed her! You're the one with the damn gun and you're the one who pulled the damn trigger! Don't blame Richie, Ralph and Loribeth for any of this!" Fonzie shouted, but then he calmed down because he knew that yelling wasn't going to solve anything. "Potsie, I'm sorry for what you're father and Professor Thomas did to you. What they did was wrong, but you can't punish your friends for this. Please let them go and I'll stay here with you. You can take me as a hostage instead. There are a lot of people outside who are worried about them."

Potsie was quiet for a few moments.

"They can leave." Potsie quietly said.

Everyone was shocked at what Potsie had just said, but at the same time, they were relieved that the horror was finally over for them.

"Richie, get Loribeth and Ralph out of here." Fonzie said to Richie.

Richie, Loribeth and Ralph did as they were told and walked out the door. When they walked out, Loribeth and Ralph ran to find the nearest exit outside. Richie stayed for a few seconds.

"Thanks Fonzie. I really hope you make it out of here alive." Richie said.

"So do I. Now get out of here." Fonzie said as he shut the door.

Meanwhile outside…

Howard, Marion and Joanie realize that Fonzie is missing again and they are wondering where he is.

"Hey Fonzie is missing again." Joanie said.

"Oh no, not again. Where could he have gone now? "Marion asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be back because he came back the last time he left." Howard explained.

"We have three hostages out of the building!" Detective Mason shouted as he rushed over to Loribeth, Ralph and Richie. "Are you guys okay?"

"Loribeth and I are fine, but Ralph has been shot. He needs to see a doctor." Richie said.

"We need a medic!" Mason shouted as two paramedics rush over there. Howard, Marion and Joanie also rush over there and are happy to see Loribeth, Ralph and Richie.

"You guys okay?" Howard asked.

"Yeah we're okay, but Professor Thomas and Jennifer are dead." Richie said.

"Potsie meant to kill Professor Thomas, but Jennifer's death was an accident. I don't know how we're going to tell her parents." Loribeth said.

"Don't worry about that. We'll just let the police handle it." Marion said.

Ralph is placed on a stretcher.

"Well I guess I'll be taking a trip to the hospital."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Howard asked Ralph.

"Can you call my parents and tell them that I'm okay?"

"Yes I can do that." Howard said.

"Thank you." Ralph said as the paramedics loaded him in the back of the ambulance and drove away.

"Is there anything we can do for you two?" Marion asked Richie and Loribeth.

"Oh no thank you. We're just glad to be finally out of that building." Loribeth said.

"If it wasn't for Fonzie, we would have never made it out of that classroom." Richie said.

"Fonzie's inside the building!" Joanie asked shocked.

"Yeah he made a deal with Potsie. He told him that if he's let's Loribeth, Ralph and I leave, then he would stay with him. And Potsie took the deal." Richie explained.

"I hope Arthur is alright." A worried Marion said.

"I think he'll be fine. Fonzie's always been the one to talk someone out of a dangerous situation." Richie said.

Meanwhile inside the building…

Potsie is sitting on the floor, holding Jennifer's lifeless body. He is talking to her. Fonzie is sitting at one of the student desks, watching him.

"Please wake up. I'm sorry." Potsie said to Jennifer with tears in his eyes.

"Potsie, she isn't going to wake up. It's too late to save her. Jennifer is already gone." Fonzie said.

"How do you know she isn't going to wake up! You're not a real doctor!" Potsie shouted in anger.

"You're right. I'm not a doctor, but I do know that Jennifer has lost so much blood that no one can save her. You can't save her. I can't save her. Not even a real doctor can save her." Fonzie calmly explained.

"She wasn't supposed to die. None of this was supposed to happen. My plan was to come here and kill the Professor. Then I would leave, but when I go here, all my friends were still here. That's when I decided that I couldn't let them leave."

"But you finally let them leave and do you know what that tells you?" Fonzie asked.

"Yeah all it tells me is that I'm a coward." Potsie stated.

"You're not a coward. You may have murdered your father and Professor Thomas in cold blood, but you didn't mean to kill Jennifer. And you let Loribeth, Ralph and Richie walk out of here. Now where does that say you're a coward?"

"I shot Ralph on purpose and I threatened to shoot Richie. Then I threatened to kill all three of them because I blamed them for Jennifer's death. That's why I'm a coward. My friends are going to hate me for what I did to them I wish I could go back and erase all this, but I can't. Nothing will ever be the same again."

"You're right. Nothing will ever be the same, but I don't think you're friends are going to hate you. I mean sure they may be angry with you, but they understand what you're going through." Fonzie explained.

"How could they possibly understand? My friends have the one thing that I've always wanted. A perfect family. I never got that and that's all I wanted."

"There's no such thing as a perfect family. Every family has their own secrets. Richie, Ralph and Loribeth may not understand what you're going through, but I do. My father walked out on me and my mother when I was three. Then a few years later, my mother decided to leave me. I never got an explanation from either of them and if I ever see them again, that's what I want. I want to know why they didn't want me." Fonzie said as tears began to fill his eyes.

"We're damaged. You and I are like broken glass. Once we shatter, there's nothing anyone can do about it." Potsie stated.

I agree with you about us being like broken glass, but I don't think we're damaged." Fonzie said with a small laugh.

Potsie also laughed a little and said, "Maybe you're not damaged, at least not yet, but I am."

"You're not damaged either. You never were. You just need help. So let's walk out of here and I'll get the help that you need." Fonzie said.

"I can't leave her here alone." Potsie said while looking at Jennifer.

"Jennifer would want you to get help too. She knows you didn't mean to kill her. So if you're not going to walk out of here for me or anyone outside, then do it for Jennifer, please." Fonzie begged.

"I'm so sorry Jennifer. I never meant for any of this to happen to you. I have to leave now, but I hope I'll see you again someday." Potsie said as tears rolled down his face, while he hugged Jennifer's lifeless body and kissed her forehead. He then looked at Fonzie and said, "Okay I'm ready. Let's go."

Fonzie was glad that Potsie had decided to go with him

"You're making the right choice, Potsie." Fonzie said as he turned around and was about to walk out the door, but before he could open the door, two shots ranged out.

* * *

End of chapter eight. I'm really sorry for the extremely long wait. This would have been the final chapter, but since it ended the way it did, I have decided to do at least one more chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9 Three Years Later

Description: It's three years into the future.

Disclaimer: I only own AJ and Claire in this chapter. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

It is a beautiful spring day. A thirty two year old man with dark brown hair and brown eyes is watching his five year old son play on a slide at the park. The little boy has blonde hair, but his eyes are the same as his father's. This may seem like a regular day to the child, but to the man, this day is the third year anniversary of a tragedy. As the man watches his son play, his mind keeps going back to that day.

Flashback to three years ago….

_"Okay I'm ready. Let's go." Potsie said._

_"You're making the right choice. Fonzie said as he was about to walk out the door, but before he could open the door, two shots rang out. A few moments later, Detectives Mason and Greer rush into the building along with Richie. They cautiously enter Professor Thomas' room and see Fonzie kneeling down beside Potsie, who is lying on the floor, motionless. There is a blood stain on Potsie's shirt and a pool of blood around the back of his head. Fonzie is talking to him, but he doesn't realize that Mason, Greer, and Richie are there._

_"You lied to me. I told you that I would get you help if you walked out of here with me. You said that you were ready to leave and to get help, but instead you do this. You take your own damn life. How could you do that? You knew that I would have gotten you help. I will never forgive you for doing this." Fonzie angrily said to Potsie._

_"Are you okay, Fonzie?" Richie asked as he placed his hand on Fonzie's shoulder._

_"Get away from me!" Fonzie angrily said as he pushed Richie away and stormed out of the room. Richie followed after him. Mason and Greer stayed and determined what happened to Potsie._

_"Gunshot to the lower left abdomen and one to the left temple." Mason said._

_"This is the strangest suicide I have ever come across." Greer said._

_"Not every suicide will be the same."_

_Meanwhile with Fonzie and Richie…._

_Fonzie is pacing the floor while Richie is trying to talk to him._

_"You want to tell me what happened in there?" Richie asked._

_"I told Potsie that I would help him if he would walk out of that damn room with me. He agreed to do that, but as soon as I turn my back on him, I hear two gunshots. At first, I thought I had been shot, but then I realized that there was no blood on me. So I turn around and see Potsie lying on the floor. There was a bullet hole in his stomach and one in his head. That's when I realized that he had committed suicide." Fonzie said as his eyes began to fill with tears._

_"This isn't your fault." You couldn't have known it was going to end this way." Richie explained._

_"I know this isn't my fault! Don't you think I know that! I'm upset because I failed! I have never failed before in my life!" Fonzie angrily shouted._

_"What do you mean?" Richie asked._

_"I couldn't save everyone in that room. That is why I failed!"_

_"You think just because you couldn't save everyone, you failed? Because of you; Loribeth, Ralph and I walked out of here with our lives. Ralph did get shot, but he'll live. We all thought we were going to die in that room. We thought we would never see our families again. I mean yeah sure, four people lost their lives because of this and I feel sorry for them. But none of this will bring any of them back. We just have to accept it and move on with our lives. And if what you did today doesn't make you a hero, then I don't know what you are." Richie explained._

End of flashback.

As the man watches his son play, a young man with brown hair and brown eyes approaches him.

"Hey Fonzie, how are you?" The man asked.

"Hey Chachi. I'm fine. I'm just watching AJ play. How have you been?" Fonzie asked.

"I've been great. Can I ask you a question?" Chachi asked.

"Sure." Fonzie said.

"Why don't you ever call AJ by his real name?' Chachi asked.

"I hate his name. I love him, but his name is terrible." Fonzie said.

"But Claire named him after you. Well his first name is after you. I'm not exactly sure how she came up with Jasper for his middle name." Chachi said.

"I couldn't tell you where his middle name came from either, but if Claire hadn't have kept him a secret from me for the first two years of his life, I would have chosen his name. Don't get me wrong here, I love my son more than anything in the world, but there is no way that I'm calling him Arthur Jasper. I prefer to call him AJ."

"Are you still angry with Claire for not telling you that you had a son?"

"I am angry with her about that, but the thing that really bothers me is that she kept him for two years and then she just decides that he's too much for her to handle. What kind of mother does that to her own child?" Fonzie angrily asked.

"It's kind of like what your mother did to you." Chachi stated.

"It's exactly what my mother did. She walked out on me, just like Claire did to AJ." Fonzie said.

"Does Claire ever try to contact AJ?"

"No, the last time she saw him was when she dropped him off on my doorstep. I hope she never see's him again. I don't want AJ to think that he wasn't wanted."

"AJ was two years old when that happened, I really don't think he knew what was going on."

AJ runs up to the two men, holding something in his hand.

"Daddy, look what I found." AJ said as he revealed a grasshopper in his hand.

"Wow a grasshopper. That's very neat. Can you say hi to your cousin Chachi?" Fonzie asked his son.

"Hi Chachi, do you want to play?" AJ asked.

"Hey kid. Sorry, but I can't play today. I have to go to work in twenty minutes. I just stopped by to say hi. I'll see you two later." Chachi said as he walked away.

A few minutes later….

Fonzie is watching his son play with the grasshopper, when Richie, Loribeth and Ralph walk up. Loribeth is holding her and Richie's two year old son, Richard Jr. or as many people call him, RJ.

"Hey Fonzie, what are you doing here?" Richie asked.

"Oh hi. AJ and I decided that since its nice day, we'd go to the park. AJ can you say hi to everyone?" Fonzie asked.

"Hi everyone. Hey RJ, want to see what I found?" AJ asked as he held out his hand and revealed the grasshopper.

RJ grabs the bug and attempts to eat it, but Loribeth stops him.

"No sweetie, we don't eat the bug." Loribeth said.

"Gee, don't you guys ever feed the poor kid?" Ralph jokingly asked.

"I'm surprised he isn't hyper yet. You kept giving him candy in the car." Richie said to Ralph.

"Well you should have seen the look on his face. He looked like he was about to cry. I couldn't say no to him." Ralph said about RJ.

"Ralph, the world won't end if you tell him no. Here, why don't you take him and AJ over to the playground equipment?" Loribeth asked as she handed RJ to Ralph.

Ralph takes the two children and leaves.

"Fonzie, do you remember what today is?" Richie asked.

"Yeah I remember. I've been thinking about it all day. I can't believe it's been three years." Fonzie said.

"Before we came here, we stopped at the cemetery and put some flowers on Potsie's and Jennifer's graves. I don't see how I could have missed the signs of Potsie being troubled. I sometimes feel like it was my fault that he was being abused by his dad. He was my best friend and I didn't see anything wrong." Richie said.

"Even though I know it wasn't my fault, I sometimes blame myself for his death. I felt like there was something more that I could do to help him." Fonzie said.

"You two have got to stop blaming yourselves for what happened to Potsie. No one is to blame. Potsie wanted to be a psychologist so he could help people, but in the end, he was the one who needed help. He hid his pain from everyone and it was too late to save him." Loribeth explained.

"I guess you're right, Loribeth." Richie said.

"She is right." Fonzie said.

The three of them are silent for the next few minutes as they watch Ralph and the kids play. Richie finally speaks.

"Hey Fonzie, we're all going to have a barbeque at the house later today, and we was wondering if you and AJ would like join us." Richie said.

"AJ and I would love to join you." Fonzie said.

"RJ is going to be happy about this. He loves spending time with AJ." Loribeth said.

"The same goes for AJ. I think he and RJ are going to be best friends. What time should AJ and I be there tonight?" Fonzie asked.

"Around 5:30." Loribeth said.

"Alright, we'll be there. Thanks for inviting us."

"You're welcome. We're going to leave now, but we'll see you at the house." Richie said.

"Alright then. AJ and I will probably leave soon too, but we need to make a quick stop first."

"It was nice talking to you, Fonzie. We'll see you later." Loribeth said.

"You too." Fonzie said.

Thirty minutes later…

Fonzie is in his car driving somewhere and AJ is sitting in the backseat of the car. He is looking out the window.

"Daddy, are we going home now?" AJ asked.

"No not yet. We need to go see someone first." Fonzie said.

"Who are we going to see?"

"An old friend of mine." Fonzie simply stated.

A few minutes later, Fonzie pulled into a cemetery. He took AJ out the car and they both walked through the cemetery.

"I thought we were going to visit someone." AJ said.

"We are. He lives here in the cemetery." Fonzie said.

"He does? I don't see him." AJ said, confused.

Fonzie stops at a certain gravesite.

"AJ this is Potsie. He was the friend I was telling you about." Fonzie said while pointing at the headstone.

"What happened to him, daddy?" AJ asked.

"He got really sad and he died." Fonzie said.

"Why was he sad?"

"Because he didn't think that anyone cared about him."

"There are lots of flowers here. Maybe people do care about him and maybe he just didn't know it." AJ said.

"I think you're right." Fonzie said. He then kneeled down to the headstone and began to speak to Potsie. "Hey Potsie, it's me, Fonzie. I'm here with my son AJ. He's a really cool kid. I wish you could have met him, but by the time he came into my life, you were already gone. I'm sorry I haven't been here lately. And I'm sorry that I couldn't save you three years ago. I always thought that I would die before you because of all the dangerous situations I put myself in. But I guess life can be a bit strange sometimes. I hope I'll see you again someday. Goodbye Potsie."

Fonzie then stood up and picked up his son.

"Daddy, what do you mean you couldn't save him three years ago?" AJ asked confused.

"You're a little too young to hear that story. When you get older, I'll tell you about it, okay?" Fonzie asked.

"Okay daddy."

"How about we go get some ice cream?" Fonzie asked.

"Yeah! Can I get chocolate with sprinkles? It's my favorite." An excited AJ said.

"Sure you can. It's my favorite too." Fonzie said.

"No it isn't, daddy." You favorite is chocolate chip cookie dough." AJ said with a laugh.

"You're right. That is my favorite kind. Thanks for helping me remember that." Fonzie jokingly said.

"You're welcome, daddy."

The end.

* * *

Although this wasn't the greatest story, I would like to thank you all for reading it. So thank you all. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
